The following U.S. patent publications are believed to be generally relevant to the field of the invention.                1. U.S. Publication No. 2009/0125427 A1 to Atwood et al, May 14, 2009.        2. U.S. Publication No. 2009/0157705 A1 to Nomiyama et al., Jun. 18, 2009.        3. U.S. Publication No. 2007/0067285 A1 to Blume et al., Mar. 22, 2009.        4. U.S. Publication No. 2008/0065623 A1 to Zeng et al., Mar. 13, 2008.        
The following non-patent publications are believed to be generally relevant to the field of the invention.                5. Bagga, A. and Baldwin, B., “Entity-based cross-document coreferencing using the vector space model”, Proc. 17th Int. Conf. Computational Linguistics, 1998, pgs. 79-85. http://acl.ldc.upenn.edu/P/P98/P98-1012.pdf.        6. Bollegala, D., Matsuo, Y. and Ishizuka, M., “Extracting key phrases to disambiguate personal name queries in web search”, Proc. Workshop How Can Computational Linguistics Improve Information Retrieval?”, Sydney, July 2006, pgs. 17-24. http://acl.ldc.upenn.edu/W/W06/W06-0803.pdf.        7. Borkowski, C., “An experimental system for automatic recognition of personal titles and personal names in newspaper texts”, Proc. 1969 Conf. Computational Linguistics, 1967, pgs. 1-15. http://portal.acm.org/citation.cfm?id=991589.        8. Chen, Y. and Martin, J., “CU-COMSEM: Exploring rich features for unsupervised web personal name disambiguation”, Proc. 4th Int. Workshop Semantic Evaluations, Prague, June 2007, pgs. 125-128. http://www.aclweb.org/anthology-new/S/S07/S07-1024.pdf.        9. Chen, Y. and Martin, J., “Towards robust unsupervised personal name disambiguation”, Proc. 2007 Joint Conf. Empirical Methods in Natural Language Processing and Computational Natural Language Learning, Prague, 2007, pgs. 190-198. http://www.aclweb.org/anthology-new/D/D07/D07-1020.pdf.        10. Cudré-Mauroux, P., Haghani, P., Jost, M., Aberer, K. and de Meer, H., “idMesh: Graph-based disambiguation of linked data”, WWW '09: Proc. 18th Int. Conf. World Wide Web, Madrid, Spain, Apr. 20-24, 2009. http://www2009.eprints.org/60/1/p591.pdf.        11. Fleishman, M. B. and Hovy, E., “Multi-document person name resolution”, Conf. reference Resolution and its Applications, 2004. http://www.aclweb.org/anthology-new/W/W04/W04-0701.pdf.        12. Gollapudi, S. and Sharma, A., “An axiomatic approach for result diversification”, WWW '09: Proc. 18th Int. Conf. World Wide Web, Madrid, Spain, Apr. 20-24, 2009. http://www2009.eprints.org/39/1/p381.pdf.        13. Gong, J. and Oard, D., “Determine the entity number in hierarchical clustering for web personal name disambiguation”, WWW '09: Proc. 18th Int. Conf. World Wide Web, Madrid, Spain, Apr. 20-24, 2009. http://nlp.uned.es/weps/weps2/papers/UMD.pdf.        14. Han, X. and Zhao, J., “CASIANED: Web personal name disambiguation based on professional categorization”, WWW 2009, Apr. 20-24, Madrid Spain, 2009. http://nlp.uned.es/weps/weps2/papers/AE-CASIANED.pdf.        15. Ikeda, M., Ono, S., Sato, I., Yoshida, M. and Nakagawa, H., “Person name disambiguation on the web by two-stage clustering”, WWW 2009, Madrid Spain, Apr. 20-24, 2009. http://nlp.uned.es/weps/weps2/papers/ITC UT. pdf.        16. Jiang, L., Wang, J., An, N., Wang, S., Zhan, J. and Li, L., Two birds with one stone: A graph-based framework for disambiguation and tagging people names in web search”, WWW '09: Proc. 18th Int. Conf. World Wide Web, Madrid, Spain, Apr. 20-24, 2009. http://www2009.eprints.org/181/1/p1201.pdf.        17. Kalmar, P. and Blume, M., “FICO: Web person disambiguation via weighted similarity of entity contexts”, Proc. 4th Int. Workshop Semantic Evaluations, Prague, June 2007, pgs. 149-152. http://acl.ldc.upenn.edu/W/W07/W07-2030.pdf.        18. Kalmar, P. and Freitag, D., “Features for web person disambiguation”, WWW '09: Proc. 18th Int. Conf. World Wide Web, Madrid, Spain, Apr. 20-24, 2009. http://nlp.uned.es/weps/weps2/papers/FICO.pdf.        19. Kozareva, Z., Vàzquez, S. and Montoyo, A., “UA-ZSA: Web page clustering on the basis of name disambiguation”, Proc. 4th Int. Conf. Semantic Evaluation, Prague, June 2007, pgs. 338-341. http://www.aclweb.org/anthology-new/S/S07/S07-1073.pdf.        20. Lan, M., Zhang, Y. Z., Lu, Y., Su, J. and Tan, C. L., “Which who are they? People attribute extraction and disambiguation in web search results”, WWW '09: Proc. 18th Int. Conf. World Wide Web, Madrid, Spain, Apr. 20-24, 2009. http://nlp.uned.es/weps/weps2/papers/ECNU.pdf.        21. Li, H., Sim, K. C., Kuo, J. S. and Dong, M., “Semantic transliteration of personal names”, Proc. 45th Ann. Meeting Assoc. Computational Linguistics, Prague, 2007, pgs. 120-127. http://www.aclweb.org/anthology-new/P/P07/P07-1016.pdf.        22. Magdy, W., Darwish, K., Emam, O. and Hassan, H., “Arabic cross-document person name normalization”, Proc. 5th Workshop Important Unresolved Matters, Prague, 2007, pgs. 25-32. http://www.aclweb.org/anthology-new/W/W07/W07-0804.pdf.        23. Mann, G. S. and Yarowsky, D., “Unsupervised personal name disambiguation”, Proc. 7th Conf. Natural Language Learning at HTL-NAACL 2003, 2003, pgs. 33-40. http://acl.ldc.upenn.edu/W/W03/W03-0405.pdf.        24. Martinez-Romo, J. and Araujo, L., “Web people search disambiguation using language model techniques”, WWW '09: Proc. 18th Int. Conf. World Wide Web, Madrid, Spain, Apr. 20-24, 2009. http://nlp.uned.es/weps/weps2/papers/UNED.pdf.        25. Rao, D., Garera, N. and Yarowsky, D., “JHU1: An unsupervised approach to person name disambiguation using web snippets”, Proc. 4th Int. Workshop Semantic Evaluations, Prague, June 2007, pgs. 199-202. http://www.aclweb.org/anthology/S/S07/S07-1042.pdf.        26. Shaalan, K. and Raza, H., “Person name entity recognition for Arabic”, Proc. 5th Workshop Important Unresolved Matters, Prague, 2007, pgs. 17-24. http://www.aclweb.org/anthology-new/W/W07/W07-0803.pdf.        27. Suchanek, F. M., Sozio, M. and Weikum, G., “SOFIE: A self-organizing framework for information extraction”, WWW '09: Proc. 18th Int. Conf. World Wide Web, Madrid, Spain, Apr. 20-24, 2009. http://www2009.eprints.org/64/1/p631.pdf.        28. Yangarber, R., Lin, W. and Grishman, R., “Unsupervised learning of generalized names”, Proc. 19th Int. Conf. Computational Linguistics, Vol. 1, 2002, pages 1-7. http://acl.ldc.upenn.edu/coling2002/proceedings/data/area-11/co-395.pdf.        